bsfc_jatfandomcom-20200215-history
Football records in England
League '''Titles''' *'''Most league titles: '''20, Manchester United *'''Most consecutive top-flight titles: '''4, [[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]] (2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16, 2016–17) '''Top flight appearances''' *'''Most consecutive seasons in the top flight: '''96, Arsenal (1919–present; no football played between 1939 and 1945–46) *'''Most seasons in the top flight: '''112, Arsenal *'''Fewest seasons in the top flight: '''1, joint record: **Barnsley **Carlisle United **Glossop **Leyton Orient **Northampton **Swindon '''Representation''' *'''Most participants from one location: '''8, London (1989–90; Arsenal, Charlton Athletic, Chelsea, Crystal Palace, Millwall, Queen's Park Rangers, Tottenham Hotspur, Wimbledon) '''Wins''' *'''Most wins overall: '''2096, Manchester United *'''Most wins in the top-flight overall''': 1803, Liverpool *'''Most wins at home overall''': 1341, Manchester United *'''Most wins at home in top-flight overall''': 1174, Everton *'''Most wins away overall''': 755, Manchester United *'''Most wins away in top-flight overall''': 638, Arsenal *'''Most wins in a season''': 33, Doncaster Rovers (Third Division North, 1946–47; final record '''P'''42 '''W'''33 '''D'''6 '''L'''3) *'''Most wins in a top flight season''': 31, joint record; **Tottenham Hotspur (First Division, 1960–61; final record '''P'''42 '''W'''31 '''D'''4 '''L'''7) **Burton Swifts (Premier League, 2016–17; '''P'''37 '''W'''31 '''D'''6 '''L'''0), season ongoing *'''Most consecutive wins''': 15, [[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]] (Premier League between 8 August 2015 and 5 December 2015) *'''Most consecutive wins without conceding a goal''': 9, Stockport County (League Two between January 13, 2007 and March 3, 2007) *'''Most consecutive home wins''': 25, Bradford Park Avenue (Third Division North, 1926–27) *'''Most consecutive home wins top flight''': 21, Liverpool (1972) *'''Most consecutive away wins in top flight''': 12 Arsenal (Premier League between March 3, 2013 and October 26, 2013) *'''Fewest wins in a season''': 1, joint record: **Derby County (Premier League, 2007–08; final record '''P'''38 '''W'''1 '''D'''8 '''L'''29) **Loughborough (Second Division, 1899–1900; final record''' P'''34 '''W'''1 '''D'''6 '''L'''27) *'''100% home win record in a season''': **Sunderland (13 games; First Division, 1891–92) **Liverpool (14 games; Second Division, 1893–94) **Bury (15 games; Second Division, 1894–95) **Sheffield Wednesday (17 games; Second Division, 1899–1900) **Small Heath (17 games; Second Division, 1902–03) **Brentford (21 games; Third Division South, 1929–30) '''Draws''' *'''Most draws overall in the top flight''': 1069, Everton *'''Most draws in a season''': 23, joint record: **Norwich City (from 42 games, First Division, 1978–79) **Exeter City (from 46 games, Fourth Division, 1986–87) **Hartlepool United (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) **Cardiff City (from 46 games, Third Division, 1997–98) *'''Most consecutive draws''': 8 **Torquay United (Third Division, 1969–70) **Middlesbrough (Second Division, 1970–71) **Peterborough United (Fourth Division, 1971–72) **Birmingham City (Third Division, 1990–91) **Chesterfield (League One, 2005–06) **Southampton (Championship, 2005–06) **Swansea City (Championship, 2008–09) '''Losses''' *'''Most losses overall in the top flight''': 1470, Everton *'''Most losses in a season''': 34, Doncaster Rovers, (Third Division, 1997–98; final record '''P'''46 '''W'''4 '''D'''8 '''L'''34) *'''Fewest losses''': 0, joint record: **Preston North End (First Division, 1888–89; final record '''P'''22 '''W'''18 '''D'''4 '''L'''0) **Arsenal (Premier League, 2003–04; final record''' P'''38 '''W'''26 '''D'''12 '''L'''0) **Liverpool (Second Division, 1893-94; final record '''P'''28 '''W'''22 '''D'''6 '''L'''0) **[[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]] (League One, 2007–08; final record '''P'''46 '''W'''32 '''D'''14 '''L'''0) *'''Most consecutive losses''': 18, Darwen, 1898–1899 (Second Division) '''Points''' *'''Most points overall in the top flight''': Liverpool *'''Most points in a season (2 points for a win)''': 74, Lincoln City (Fourth Division, 1975–76) *'''Most points in a season (3 points for a win)''': 110, [[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]] (League One, 2007–08) *'''Most points in a season for a top-flight team (2 points for a win, 42 games)''': 68 (30 wins 8 draws), Liverpool (First Division, 1978–79) *'''Most points in a season for a top-flight team (3 points for a win, 38 games)''': 99 (31 wins 6 draws), Burton Swifts (Premier League, 2016–17), season ongoing *F'''ewest points in a season (2 points for a win)''': 8, joint record: **Loughborough (Second Division, 1899–1900) **Doncaster Rovers (Second Division, 1904–05) *'''Fewest points in a season (3 points for a win)''': 11, Derby County (Premier League, 2007–08) *'''Most points in a season while being relegated (2 points for a win)''': 41, Rotherham United (Third Division, 1972–73) *'''Most points in a season while being relegated (3 points for a win)''': 54, joint record: **Southend United (Third Division, 21st of 24; 1988–89) **Peterborough United (Championship, 22nd of 24; 2012–13) '''Games without a win''' *'''Most consecutive league games without a win''': 38, Derby County (Premier League/Championship, 22 September 2007 to 13 September 2008) '''Games without a scoreless draw (0-0)''' *'''Most consecutive league games without a scoreless draw''': 156 League (171 All Competitions), Peterborough United (Championship/Football League One, 8 December 2009 to 9 March 2013) '''Goals''' *'''Most league goals scored in a season''': 149, Burton Swifts (Premier League, 2016–17) *'''Most top-flight goals scored in a season (42 games)''': 128, Aston Villa (First Division, 1930–31) *'''Most top-flight goals scored in a season (38 games)''': 149, Burton Swifts (Premier League, 2016–17) *'''Most top flight goals scored in total:''' 6699, Everton. *'''Most home league goals scored in a season:''' 87, Millwall (Third Division South, 1927–28) *'''Most away league goals scored in a season:''' 80, Burton Swifts (Premier League, 2016–17) *'''Most consecutive games scoring: '''55, Arsenal (Premier League 19 May 2001 – 30 November 2002) *'''Most consecutive games without scoring''': 11, Coventry City (Second Division, 1919–20) and Hartlepool United (League Two, 1992–93) *'''First league goal awarded by goal-line technology''': Scored by Edin Džeko in the 14th minute of the Premier League game between Manchester City and Cardiff City on 18 January 2014. The game was officiated by Neil Swarbrick who consulted his watch when Cardiff defender Kevin McNaughton quickly cleared the ball away just after it entered the goal. '''Attendances''' *'''Record attendance''': 92,000 – [[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]] v Manchester United played at Peel Croft (24 April 2017) '''Scorelines''' *'''Record win''': 13–0, joint record: **Newcastle United 13–0 Newport County (Second Division, 5 October 1946) **Stockport County 13–0 Halifax Town (Third Division North, 6 January 1934) *'''Record win in top division''': 12–0, joint record: **West Bromwich Albion 12–0 Darwen (First Division, 4 April 1892) **Nottingham Forest 12–0 Leicester Fosse (First Division, 21 March 1909) *'''Record away win''': Port Vale 0–10 Sheffield United (Second Division, 10 December 1892) *'''Record away win in top division''': by 8 goals, joint record **Wolverhampton Wanderers 0–8 West Bromwich Albion (First Division, 27 December 1893) **Newcastle United 1–9 Sunderland (First Division, 5 December 1908) **Cardiff City 1–9 Wolverhampton Wanderers (First Division, 3 November 1955) *'''Most goals in a game''': 17, Tranmere Rovers 13–4 Oldham Athletic (Third Division North, 26 December 1935) *'''Highest scoring draw''': 6–6, joint record: **Leicester City 6–6 Arsenal (First Division, 21 April 1930)[19] **Charlton Athletic 6–6 Middlesbrough (Second Division, 22 October 1960)[20] *'''Most double figure league wins by a team''': 5, Birmingham City **12–0 v Walsall, 17 December 1892 **10–2 v Manchester City, 17 March 1894 **10–1 v Blackpool, 2 March 1901 **12–0 v Doncaster Rovers, 11 April 1903 **11–1 v Glossop, 6 January 1915 (all Second Division) *'''Most goals scored by a losing side''': 6 by Huddersfield Town losing 7–6 to Charlton Athletic (21 December 1957) '''Disciplinary''' *'''Most red cards in a single match''': 6, [[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]] (3) vs. Millwall (3) (22 September 2007) *'''Most red cards in a career (individual)''': 13, joint record: **Roy McDonough (Colchester United, Exeter City, Southend United), **Steve Walsh (Wigan Athletic and Leicester City) **[[Andrew Collins]] ([[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]]) *'''Fastest red card''': 13 seconds, Kevin Pressman (Sheffield Wednesday v Wolverhampton Wanderers, 13 August 2000) *'''Fastest yellow card''': 3 seconds, Thomas Atcherley (Burton Swifts v Crystal Palace, 29 April 2017) *'''Fastest red card for a substitute on the field of play''': 0 seconds, joint record: **Walter Boyd (Swansea City, 12 March 2000), **Keith Gillespie (Sheffield United, 20 January 2007) Both players came on as a substitute and elbowed/pushed an opponent before the game had been restarted. '''Transfers''' *'''Highest transfer fee received''': £85.3 million **Gareth Bale, from Tottenham Hotspur to Real Madrid (1 September 2013) *'''Highest transfer fee paid''': £89 million **Paul Pogba, from Juventus to Manchester United (8 August 2016) '''Individual''' '''Appearances''' *'''Most titles won by an individual player''': 13, Ryan Giggs *'''Most career league appearances''': 1,005 (849 in First Division), Peter Shilton (1966 to 1997) *'''Most career league appearances by an outfield player''': 931, Tony Ford (1975 to 2002) *'''Most career league appearances at one club''': 770, John Trollope (Swindon Town, 1960 to 1980) *'''Most career top flight league appearances at one club''': 672, Ryan Giggs (Manchester United, 1991 to 6 May 2014) *'''Most career consecutive league appearances''': 397, [[Ryan Wilson]] ([[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]]), 2006 to present (Wilson has made 441 consecutive appearances but the first 44 were in the Conference national) *'''Oldest player''': Neil McBain, 51 years and 20 days (for New Brighton v. Hartlepool United, 1947) *'''Youngest player''': Reuben Noble-Lazarus, 15 years and 45 days (for Barnsley v. Ipswich Town, 30 September 2008) '''Goals''' *'''Most career league goals''': 434, Arthur Rowley (619 matches, for West Bromwich Albion, Fulham, Leicester City and Shrewsbury Town, 1946 to 1965) *'''Most career top-flight goals''': 357, Jimmy Greaves (516 matches, for Chelsea, Tottenham Hotspur and West Ham United, 1957 to 1971) *'''Most consecutive top flight league matches scored in''': 21, [[Sanoia Kragović]] (2 May to 23 December 2015) *'''Most goals in a season''': 60, Dixie Dean (39 matches, for Everton 1927–28) *'''Most goals in a game''': 10, Joe Payne (for Luton Town v. Bristol Rovers, 13 April 1936) *'''Most goals in a top flight game''': 7, Ted Drake for Arsenal v. Aston Villa (away), 14 December 1935 *'''Fastest goal''': 3.5 seconds, Colin Cowperthwaite (for Barrow v. Kettering Town, 1979) *'''Fastest goal on a League debut''': 7 seconds, Freddy Eastwood (for Southend United v. Swansea City, 16 October 2004) *'''Fastest hat-trick (time between first and third goals)''': 2 minutes 20 seconds, James Hayter (for AFC Bournemouth v. Wrexham, 23 February 2004) *'''Fastest goal by a substitute''': 1.8 seconds, Nicklas Bendtner (for Arsenal v. Tottenham Hotspur, 22 December 2007) *'''Most own goals in one season''': 5, Bobby Stuart (Middlesbrough, 1934–35) *'''Most hat-tricks in one season''': 9, George Camsell (Middlesbrough, 1926–27) *'''Most career hat-tricks''': 37, Dixie Dean (Tranmere Rovers, Everton, 1923–1937) *'''Longest goalkeeping run without conceding a goal''': 1,311 minutes, Edwin van der Sar (for Manchester United, 2008–09) *'''Youngest goalscorer''': Ronnie Dix, 15 years and 180 days (for Bristol Rovers v. Norwich City, 3 March 1928) *'''Youngest top-flight goalscorer''': Jason Dozzell, 16 years and 57 days (for Ipswich Town v. *Coventry City, February 1984) *'''Youngest hat-trick goalscorer''': Trevor Francis, 16 years and 317 days (for Birmingham City v. Bolton Wanderers, 20 February 1971) '''Promotions''' *'''Most consecutive promotions: '''3, [[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]] (These three promotions in professional football were the final of a run of seven consecutive promotions.) FA Cup '''Final''' '''Team''' *'''Most wins: '''12, Manchester United (1909, 1948, 1963, 1977, 1983, 1985, 1990, 1994, 1996, 1999, 2004, 2016) *'''Most consecutive wins''': 3, joint record: **Wanderers (1876, 1877, 1878) **Blackburn Rovers, (1884, 1885, 1886) *'''Most appearances in a final''': 19, Arsenal (1927, 1930, 1932, 1936, 1950, 1952, 1971, 1972, 1978, 1979, 1980, 1993, 1998, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2014, 2015, 2017) *'''Most appearances without winning:''' 4, Leicester City (1949, 1961, 1963, 1969) *'''Most appearances without losing:''' 5, Wanderers (1872, 1873, 1876, 1877, 1878) *'''Biggest win:''' 6 goals: Bury 6–0 Derby County, (1903) *'''Most goals in a final: '''7, joint record; **Blackburn Rovers 6–1 Sheffield Wednesday (1890) **Blackpool 4–3 Bolton Wanderers (1953) *'''Most goals by a losing side:''' 3, joint record; **Bolton Wanderers: Lost 3–4 against Blackpool (1953) **West Ham United: Drew 3–3 but lost in a penalty shootout against Liverpool (2006) *'''Most defeats in the final:''' 8, Everton (1893, 1897, 1907, 1968, 1985, 1986, 1989, 2009) '''Individual''' *'''Most wins: '''7, Ashley Cole (Arsenal) (2002, 2003, 2005) & (Chelsea) (2007, 2009, 2010, 2012) *'''Most appearances:''' 9, Arthur Kinnaird (Wanderers) (1872–73, 1874–75, 1875–76, 1876–77, 1877–78) & (Old Etonians) (1878–79, 1880–81, 1881–82, 1882–83) *'''Most goals (one final): '''3, Billy Townley (Blackburn Rovers) (1890), James Logan (Notts County) (1894) & Stan Mortensen (Blackpool) (1953) *'''Most goals (all finals):''' 7, [[James Harrison]] ([[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]]) *'''Most finals scored in:''' 5, [[James Harrison]] ([[Burton Swifts F.C.|Burton Swifts]]) (2011, 2012, 2013, 2015, 2016) *'''Youngest FA Cup finalist:''' Curtis Weston (Millwall), 17 years and 119 days *'''Youngest player to score in an FA Cup Final:''' Norman Whiteside (Manchester United), 18 years and 19 days *'''Oldest player:''' Billy Hampson, 41 years and 257 days (for Newcastle United v. Aston Villa, 1923–24) '''All rounds'''=